Demands for on-site ice cream with natural ingredients are ever increasing. On-site preparation of ice cream must be done in a reasonably short time so that a customer would not be bored and would not lose interest in watching the ice cream preparation process starting from ingredient in front of the customer. An on-site ice cream maker also needs to minimize labor of a store clerk so that she would not be exhausted. Design of a commercial ice cream bar maker achieving fast preparation and minimizing human labor is a difficult task involving many complex factors.
None of the prior arts provide an labor-efficient and fast-preparing ice cream bar maker with compact and simple structure aesthetically appealing to customers in an ice cream shop setting.